


Gifted of your love

by Exmintha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmintha/pseuds/Exmintha
Summary: Starting a new life for Castiel wasn't easy but ending up in the warmest town in all America makes it easier.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verycherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycherry/gifts).



> So this is my first Destiel fic that I ever posted !  
> Hope you guys like it !  
> It was meant to be a christmas present for @greendxze but the timing was not right ;)

Castiel was happy. Well, not exactly happy but at least, content. Satisfied to be perfectly honest. He was opening the bookstore of his dreams, in Minnesota where he always dreamt living. Satisfied it was. Of his job. Of his life.

**"Who am I trying to impress here ?"** He muttered to himself. For the first time since he decided to move, he had some time to think. For the first time, the events of the last months were coming back to his head. He thought about the day he decided to quit his job as an accountant.

He thought about the day he told his parents about it and about his sexuality. He remembered the look on their faces, the disgust, the disappointment, the tears. The yelling. The words his father said that will haunt him until his last day **"You are not my son. I did not raised a fag. I raised my son straight. Get out of here. You can come back once you return to your senses."** He'll always remember the cold rage, the tone, hard and unforgiving, his mother crying in the corner of the room.

He sighed as he placed the last book on the bookshelf. He never intended to pain his mother but he couldn't live a lie. Even months after, he still felt guilty. But it was what was best for him : he is gay and if it was a problem for his parents, he wasn't gonna feel responsible for that.

But today was a happy day. Today he was finally opening the bookstore he always wanted. So he was satisfied with his life choices and buried deep the dark thoughts.

As he turned the “CLOSED” sign around, he was faced with a man hidden behind a scarf and a hat, just letting his eyes visible. He seemed to be smiling despite the cold and the snow and gestured to be let in. Castiel opened the door to let him inside the store.

**“Oof ! They say it would be cold but damn ! This is a new level ! I hope you’re ready !”** The man was taking off his gloves, hat and scarf to reveal the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen. He had light brown hair sticking all over the place thanks to the hat, eyes green like two emerald stones, freckles across his nose and cold flushed cheeks and the most gorgeous smile. Castiel just stood there, mouth opening and closing, trying to figure out what to respond.

Fortunately, the other man spoke first **“Hi ! I’m Dean, the owner of the coffee shop just across the street. You’re Cal-vin ? I’m not sure I got your name right, sorry”**

**“Castiel, but that’s okay. It’s a weird name, everybody says it wrong all the time.”** Castiel extended his hand to shake Dean’s. Dean switched the paper bag he was holding to his other hand to shake Castiel’s.

**“Oh I almost forgot ! This is a little town so people don’t move in often. But, we’re really glad to have a bookstore and you. So, this is the first welcoming present I will give you.”** Dean gave the paper bag to Castiel, who opened it to discover a chocolate cupcake.

**“I didn’t know what to bring so I took one of the cupcakes I made for the shop. I hope you like chocolate”** Dean was looking so proud and happy Castiel knew that even if he didn’t like chocolate that much, he would have eaten it to make him smile a little more.

**“Thank you. You didn’t have to. Wait… You said the first ?”** Castiel was confused. Yes, it was December but he was pretty sure strangers didn’t give presents to other strangers. And yet…

**“Yes ! This is a tradition in our town ! Every time someone new moves in, someone is designated to give them a little something every day for a month to make them part of the community and include them in our little town. Is it okay with you or did I just make you uncomfortable ?”** Dean chuckled a little seeing Castiel’s face.

**“No, no, it’s just…”** Castiel didn’t know how to express his shock **“I don’t understand why you’re doing this. You don’t know me. We’re not friends or even close”**

**“Dude, relax ! I’m not proposing, I’m offering little gifts to make you more comfortable in town ! And maybe we’ll become friends in the long run, who knows”** Dean winked at him and Castiel felt his face grow hot.

**“So, same time tomorrow, I’m bringing you coffee. Or tea. What you like, Cas.”**

**“Cas ? I’ve never had a nickname. I like it. Well coffee sounds good actually. I didn’t have time to buy a coffee machine for my apartment.”**

Dean clapped his hands together “ **Then it’s settled, Cas. Coffee’s on me tomorrow.”** He said, emphasizing on the nickname.

Castiel, or Cas it seemed now, found himself smiling at Dean and nodded **“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Thank you Dean.”**

**“Bye Cas ! Seeya !”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but I hope you like it nonetheless !  
> Enjoy :)

Castiel was about to turn the sign around to face the day when Dean showed up at his doorstep. Still wrapped up in the same clothes as the day before, he was still smiling, taking off his hat, scarf and gloves.

  
**“Hi there Cas ! How you’re doing ?”**

  
**“Hi Dean. I’m good thank you. Are you ? You seem like you’re freezing, even with all these layers.”** Castiel found himself shivering, despite the pretty warm bookstore.

  
Dean chuckled a little **“Yeah, I’m good dude. You have to get used to this kind of temperature if you want to live here. Oh ! I almost forgot ! I’ve got your coffee ! I’ve put it in a reusable cup so it would stay warm on my way here.”**

  
Castiel was really surprised that Dean remembered that **“Thank you, you didn’t have to. I really need caffeine, this is great.”**

  
Dean rolled his eyes, a little smile on his lips before answering **“I told you, this is a tradition. If I don’t do it, my aunt Ellen will kick my ass, believe me.”**

  
**“Oh, she seems like a… delightful woman.”**

  
This time Dean laughed, eyes crinkling **“She actually is. She’s just a pain in my ass sometimes, but that’s family, right ?”**

  
Castiel felt his heart break a little, thinking about his own parents. Something might have shown on his face because Dean’s smile fell **“I said something stupid, didn’t I ? I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”**

  
Castiel shook his head a little **“Don’t worry, just a bad event, nothing tragic. I’m okay.”**

  
Dean searched Castiel’s eyes as if to decipher if he was lying. After a moment of staring at each other, Dean seemed satisfied and put his hat back on **“Well, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me, even if it’s to talk about the weather. Bye Cas !”**

  
Dean and Castiel waved at each other as Dean walked out of the bookstore.

  
Castiel’s day seemed to pass by really fast. Because of him being new in town and owning the only bookstore, people were really curious to meet the man and his shop. By noon, he already had seen at least 20 different people and he was really glad to have a lunch break. He sat at his desk to eat his sandwich when he saw Dean across the street, talking to a petite blonde woman. Both of them were laughing and she punched him in the shoulder as he pretended to be hurt. They hugged and she left. Dean still had a little smile on his lips when he noticed Cas staring at him from inside the store. A huge grin took place on his face before he was jogging over Cas.

  
Castiel started his apology as soon as Dean fully entered the store : **“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, I just saw you and that woman and….”**

  
 **“Cas it’s okay ! You don’t have to apologize for anything”** Dean blew into his hand before continuing **“That woman as you call her is Jo, my little sister of sorts. She’s my aunt Ellen’s daughter but she’s like a little sister to me. Actually, she was talking about you and how she would come to see you this afternoon.”** Dean looked actually embarrassed saying this.

  
 **“Oh, alright. She isn’t the first to come here just to see the “new guy”. A man came by this morning to see me to check if I was “as good-looking everyone said I was''. He didn’t seem too disappointed so I guess I met his standards.”** Castiel smiled, remembering the black man push the door and demanding to see the owner.

  
 **“That’s probably Rufus, one of the seniors of our city. He’s my uncle's best friend and he can be a little rough around the edges when you’re not familiar with him. He is the last person I would have thought to call a man “handsome” but everything happens it seems.”** Dean’s eyes were full of mischief. Cas decided to try something out.

  
 **“I don’t mind a man or a woman thinking I’m handsome, but he’s just a little too old for me. And he didn’t call me “handsome”, just “good-looking”.”** Dean’s cheeks were red when he said that **“Yeah well, there’s no point denying the truth, is it ? Anyway, I’m going back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow Cas.”**

  
Dean bolted through the door and Cas was left laughing a little to himself.


End file.
